


Опера: вся правда о Призраке

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, ImpSec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночью в картинной галерее Резиденции Влад Форбарра встретил призрак Юрия. Они поговорили. На следующий день у многих тоже нашлось, что сказать на этот счёт...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опера: вся правда о Призраке

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Легенда о Принце"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58185) by группа "Форкон". 



> Стёб, спровоцированной рок-оперой "Легенда о Принце" группы "Форкон".

**Опера: вся правда о Призраке**

Здравствуйте! Вы позвонили в штаб-квартиру Службы Безопасности Империи Барраяр. В целях безопасности и улучшения качества обслуживания Ваши сообщения по комм-связи могут быть записаны.

 _Леди Элис Форпатрил – Начальнику СБ генералу Аллегре, звонок по защищённой комм-линии, с личного номера._  
…заставляет сомневаться в компетентности охраны Наследника. Вчера Саймон нашёл его среди ночи в тёмной галерее, одного, со свечой (sic!) и на грани нервного срыва, еле успокоил! Безобразие! Потрудитесь разобраться!

 _Начальник СБ генерал Аллегре – начальнику охраны Императорской Резиденции._  
…Что у тебя творится на подотчётной территории?! Почему я узнаю о ЧП с первыми лицами государства из пятых рук? Распустил подчинённых, у нас тут СБ или караван-сарай?! Доложить ситуацию!..

 _Начальник охраны Императорской Резиденции – отряду охраны Наследника._  
<вырезано цензурой>

 _ЕИВ Грегор Форбарра, звонок по защищённой комм-линии, с личного номера._  
…когда я перестал понимать, что происходит в моём собственном доме? Ты не мог бы аккуратно…

 _Граф Форкосиган, звонок по защищённой комм-линии._  
…А волшебное слово?

 _ЕИВ Грегор Форбарра, звонок по защищённой комм-линии, с личного номера._  
…Прошу и требую, Лорд Аудитор! Но повторяю – аккуратно.

 _Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, звонок по защищённой комм-линии._  
…Ну ты же меня знаешь!

 _ЕИВ Грегор Форбарра, звонок по защищённой комм-линии, с личного номера._  
...Вот именно…

 _Начальник СБ генерал Аллегре – начальнику охраны Императорской Резиденции._  
…Ну что, доигрался?! К вам едет Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган. Только попробуй мне «допустить неосторожность при чистке оружия»! Всё равно не поможет, поверь моему опыту, он тебя и на том свете достанет!..

 _Начальник охраны Императорской Резиденции – всему личному составу охраны Резиденции, стенограмма экстренного рабочего совещания, для служебного пользования._  
<вырезано цензурой> и если хоть один волос упадёт с головы этого!... <вырезано цензурой>

 _Лорд Аудитор граф Форкосиган – Начальнику Генерального Штаба Империи, срочно, совершенно секретно._  
…Займите Наследника так, чтобы у него не оставалось ни сил, ни времени на посторонние изыскания. Только не угробьте!

 _Начальник Генерального Штаба Империи – Ректору Имперской Военной Академии, звонок по защищённой комм-линии, с личного номера._  
…Какая пенсия, кому я доверю этих мелких  <вырезано цензурой>? Потерпи до его выпускного, всего-то пара лет осталась…

 _Ректор Имперской Военной Академии – деканату, для служебного пользования._  
…Приказ по Академии.  
1\. Провести внеочередной эксперимент на выявление зависимости психологического состояния бойцов от степени агрессивности окружающей среды в обстановке, максимально приближенной к боевой.  
2\. В качестве места проведения занятий определить 5-й Дендарийский учебный полигон.  
3\. В качестве базового курса принять курс выживания 3-й степени интенсивности.  
4\. В качестве опытного объекта исследований привлечь к эксперименту группу курсанта В. Форбарра.

 _Лорд Аудитор граф Форкосиган – Начальнику СБ генералу Аллегре, срочно, совершенно секретно, пакет доставлен Оруженосцем Форкосиганов._  
…Приказ.  
1\. Направить специалистов для обследования картинной галереи Резиденции на предмет выявления посторонних устройств.  
2\. В кратчайшие сроки предоставить заключение лабораторий СБ по предоставленным образцам.  
Приложения.  
1\. Образец 1. Предположительно - свеча восковая, бывшая в употреблении, 1 шт. Изъята капитаном в отставке Иллианом у Наследника во время инцидента, упакована и зарегистрирована в строгом соответствии с Положением СБ о сборе и хранении вещественных доказательств №…  
2\. Образец 2. Предположительно – устройство, воспроизводящее звуковой сигнал, повреждения 5%, 1 шт. Обнаружено лично Лордом Аудитором в галерее Резиденции, в раме парадного портрета Юрия Безумного, упаковано и зарегистрировано в строгом соответствии…

 _Лорду Аудитору Форкосигану - заключение экспертной комиссии лаборатории СБ, совершенно секретно._  
…Предоставленный Вами образец №1 – свеча восковая с волокнистым фитилём. Перечень содержащихся веществ прилагается.  
Образец изготовлен кустарным способом, место изготовления – округ Форкосиган, изготовитель - ***, досье прилагается.  
Отравляющих веществ не выявлено. Уровень светового и теплового излучения в пределах допустимого.  
По материалам группы внешнего наблюдения, образец был передан Наследнику изготовителем в качестве сувенира во время визита ЕИВ в рамках планетарного турне, приуроченного к годовщине победы во Второй Цетагандийской…  
…Образец №2 – проигрыватель звукового сигнала цифровой с химическим стартом. Воспроизведение запускается, когда насыщенность воздуха продуктами горения в радиусе 1 м от устройства превышает запрограммированный уровень. Звуковой сигнал искажённый. В памяти устройства обнаружены медиа-файлы, содержащие голосовые записи мужчины. Степень соответствия голосовым образцам Юрия Безумного – 98%. По результатам предварительного анализа, записи могли быть синтезированы по материалам публичных выступлений.  
Помимо сигнала в диапазоне слышимости, устройство транслирует низкочастотные сигналы, способные вызвать ощущение тревоги, страха…  
…также выявлена полость со следами ранее не встречавшегося химического препарата. Анализ вещества показал его высокую летучесть и с вероятностью 78% позволяет классифицировать его как галлюциноген средней степени воздействия.  
…вероятное место изготовление устройства – Единение Джексона.  
…на устройстве обнаружены отпечатки пальцев…

 _ЕИВ Грегор Форбарра, звонок по защищённой комм-линии, с личного номера._  
…ощущаю настоятельную потребность напомнить тебе, что на сегодняшний день мой сын – то единственное, что защищает тебя от угрозы стать следующим…

 _Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, звонок по защищённой комм-линии._  
…опасность исходит не от меня… не обижаюсь на инсинуации… что мешало тебе вовремя подарить сыну фонарик?

 _Ректор Имперской Военной Академии – деканату, для служебного пользования._  
…Приказ по Академии.  
1\. Признать успешным эксперимент по…  
2\. Объявить благодарность…  
3\. Курсантов опытной группы поощрить внеочередным увольнением.

 _Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган – Начальнику СБ генералу Аллегре._  
…экзорцизмы – это по Вашей части.

 _Начальник СБ генерал Аллегре – начальнику охраны Императорской Резиденции, для служебного пользования._  
…Приказ.  
1\. В кратчайшие сроки разработать план мероприятий по зачистке Резиденции…  
2\. Представить смету…

 _Главный квартирмейстер Императорской Резиденции – начальнику охраны._  
…но ведь капремонт закончили только в прошлом году!..

 _Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган - доклад ЕИВ Грегору Форбарра, совершенно секретно._  
…в связи с этим предлагаю смягчение режима секретности…  
…поощрять научные статьи о роли генетики в предупреждении наследственных заболеваний…  
…довести до сведения Наследника заключение экспертной врачебной комиссии, ответственной за зачатие и наблюдение зародыша в репликаторе...  
…обязать департамент по связям с общественностью представить обстоятельства, предшествующие Эскобарской кампании, в свете…

 _ЕИВ Грегор Форбарра, звонок по защищённой комм-линии, с личного номера._  
…они хотят ставить оперу про мою маму... подали ходатайство. Ну и что мне им ответить?

 _Граф Форкосиган, звонок по защищённой комм-линии._  
…это ещё ничего. Про моего отца цеты нарисовали комикс в журнале BDSM, без всякого ходатайства. Спасибо Форобьёву, еле успел спалить типографию, тираж и гранки.

 _Имперская СБ, отдел мониторинга связей с общественностью, служебная записка, секретно._  
…где я возьму исполнительницу на роль Принцессы? В СБ не служат женщины, среди гражданских осведомителей нет никого с нужным уровнем допуска!..

 _Имперская СБ, отдел мониторинга связей с общественностью, стенограмма рабочего совещания, для служебного пользования._  
\- Среди осведомителей ранга Р-12 есть бетанский гермафродит…  
\- Ты бы ещё цетское ба предложил!..

 _Имперская СБ, начальник отдела мониторинга связей с общественностью, для служебного пользования._  
…Приказ.  
1\. Участникам рабочего совещания от ХХ.ХХ.ХХХХ года объявить дисциплинарное взыскание.  
2\. Присвоить гражданскому осведомителю леди Фор*** ранг Р-12.


End file.
